To See You Again
by Stargazer1
Summary: Wendy and her daughter Lilly fly off to NeverLand with Wendy's friend Peter. Yet there, Lilly get strange feelings, especially from the mermaid who was scared. With the upcoming tragadies, who can help Lilly cope with them? (4's Up)
1. A New Begining (Prolog)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To See You Again  
  
  
A 29 year old lady walked to her window seat and sat down. She looked out the window into the   
starry night. She took one hand, unclasped the window and pushed the two panels to the side, so   
it was wide opened. Her reddish-brown hair was up in a nice little bun, her blue eyes looking at   
the stars.  
"Second star to the right, head on till morning.."she said softly, looking at the second star to   
the right, the one shining the brightest of them all. Wendy smiled brightly thinking to the time   
she went with Peter, with her brothers John and Michael. She remembered Tinker Bell, and gave a   
little laugh. The spunk of the young Pixie. She remembered the lost boys, and the mermaids, and   
Captin Hook, everything. How she wished she could see Peter, and everyone again. She wondered if   
they had gotten a new place to stay, a new hiding place incase they are attacked again by Captin   
Hook. Wendy just signed.  
"Oh Peter, I hope I will be able to see you again, it would be just splened to do so."she said   
and gave a happy smile. She knew she was going to see him again, she just knew she would. Just   
then the cry of a baby broke the silence.   
"Shh Lilly, hush now darling."said Wendy, rocking the little baby in her arms who was making a   
fuss. Like she was thinking, she was going to see Peter again, and she smiled.   
"Come on Lilly, time for bed."she said quietly to the baby in her arms. She went to the crib and   
gently placed Lilly inside and covered her up. Lilly began to make cute little baby noises, her   
blue eyes shining. Wendy just smiled. She went and turned the light now. She looked at the   
window and went and close the two window panels, but did not lock it. She never locked her   
windows anymore. She went and left the room, taking one last look out the window and closed the   
door.. 


	2. Lets Go!

  
  
Chapter One: Lets Go!  
  
  
"Ha! take that you skulvy bilged rat!!"exclaimed a pale girl with reddish-brown hair, blue eyes   
and freckles. She had a wooden sword and smiled. She thrusted it to the girl across from her.   
She had blonde hair and brown eyes.   
"Aye Peter Pan, yous will not stop meh! For I am the grrreat Capin' Hook!"exclaimed the blonde.   
The other girl jumped onto the other bed. Lilly thrusted her sword at her friend Amanda.   
"Aye Capin' Hook, you shall die!"exclaimed Lilly jumping, to the table.   
"Coward!! I call ye a COWARD!"exclaimed Amanda, wiping some of her blonde hair from her face.   
Lilly turned to her friend Amanda, her braided hair whipping to the side.   
"Did you call meh a coward?! NO ONE CALLS PETER PAN A COWERD!!!!"exclaimed Lilly, her brow going   
down so she looks mad.   
"Ye are to a coward! Fly away Peter pan, FLY AWAY! You do that all the time. I bet you couldn't   
beat me one to one, like men!!"exclaimed Amanda, getting into a stance, her hand out with her   
sword, her left hand with a coat hanger intrusted in it. Lilly's face grew long. Lilly hopped   
over to the bed and thrusted her sword at Amanda. Amanda caught it between her arm and side.  
"OHHH!!!"exclaimed Amanda, falling down to the bed.   
"Aye! I, Peter Pan has won again!!!"exclaimed Lilly, holding her arms up in triumpth.   
  
Amanda got up and tackled her friend, laughing away. They both fell to the ground, making a loud   
thump. They rolled around the ground laughing it all up. Lilly pinned Amanda down, and stuck her   
tounge out at Amanda. Amanda laughed andd reversed the pin, so Lilly was on the bottem, as   
Amanda was on top. Lilly wiggled around and laughed. She then brung her legs up and hooked them   
around Amanda, and pulled her to the ground, and she got up. She smiled at Amanda and Amanda   
pounced on Lilly again, knocking her against the table, The table flipped up and came down on   
the two girls. The two girls gave moans and Amanda shoved the table off. Wendy ran upstairs and   
stopped.  
"Oh my goodness, GIRLS!! Are you girls alright?"asked Wendy running over to the two girls.   
"We are fine Mrs. Golden. We were just horsing around again."said Amanda getting up. Wendy   
smiled at Amanda.   
"It's ok Amanda deary, but you need to be off. You must get home before your father and mother   
worry. Shoo now."said Wendy. Amanda smiled and headed for the door. She grabbed her coat from   
the hook next to Lilly's door and looked back.  
"Bye Mrs. Golden!! Bye Lilly!"said Amanda and left the room.   
  
Lilly crawled into her bed. The fifteen year old looked at her mother. You wouldn't think a   
fifteen year old would still believe in make-believe characters, but she believed that Peter Pan   
was real. All the stories her mother had told her, and her uncles, John and Michael. She decided   
it all must be true. Lilly's yellow cat Bell walked into the room. She made her way over to Lilly  
and hopped up onto the bed. Lilly was thinking on nameing her cat Tinker Bell. Her mother has   
said if Peter had came, he would bring Tinker Bell and it would get all confusing. Tinker didnt   
sound right by itself, so Lilly decided on just Bell.   
  
Wendy walked into Lilly's room and sat on her bed.  
"Bed time hunny."she said, kissing Lilly's forehead.  
"Mama, when will dad come home?"asked Lilly, sliding under her covers.  
"Whenever his job is done. He is over in America, so it will take some time."said Wendy, pulling   
the covers up of the old canopy bed. Lilly smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Wendy   
smiled down at her daughter and got up. She look around the old nursery. She had tooken over her   
family's house when her parents had moved to a smaller house just down the street. By that time,   
Wendy and Paul had just gotten married and was looking for a house. Her parents were kind enough   
to pay for it for a little while untill they had gotten on their feet and was able to pay for   
the house themselves. Wendy has always loved her parents. She turned the light down and closed   
the door.  
  
  
During the night, Bell got up and stretched. She gave a soft mew and looked around. She hopped   
off of Lilly's bed and stalked around the room. She sniffed around and gave a little hiss. She   
looked around and walked toward's her master's bed again. She hopped up back onto the bed and   
sat down. She began to groom herself when her ears perked up. She noticed a mouse in the corner   
of the room, where the moonlight shown through the window. Bell got into a pouncing position and   
pounced to get the mouse. Bell misshot and pounced on Lilly's legs, then pounced down to the   
ground. Lilly shot up as Bell pounced on her leg. She watched her cat chase the mouse around.   
Lilly went over to her window and opened it, letting the breeze fill the room. Just then, the   
mouse ran past Lilly, outside the window with Bell hot on its tracks.   
"Ah Bell come back!!"exclaimed Lilly, climbing out of the window. She walked along the narrow   
ridge of the house, keeping her balance. Bell had never been outside up so high before, other   
than a tree. She grabbed Bell and started to walk back. The mouse ran over Lilly's feet. Bell   
jumped from Lilly's arms, send Lilly off-balanced. Lilly slipped off the ridge and fell towards   
a ground, giving a loud scream. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
Lilly felt arms around her, but she kept her eyes closed. She felt herself going up. She opened   
her eyes and noticed she was in her bedroom, on her bed. She sat up and looked around. She met a   
pair of brown eyes and screamed. There was another scream too. Bell jumped up into Lilly's arms,   
and Lilly held her close. Lilly looked at the boy infront of her. He looked about the age of   
herself, red hair, green outfit, pointed ears..  
"Who are you?"asked Lilly, looking at the boy infront of her.  
"I'm Peter Pan, who are you?"he asked. Lilly just stared at the boy.  
"I--I--I--"she began.  
"Lilly! Are you ok??"called Wendy, running into Lilly's room. She stopped at the sight of the   
boy. Just then a little ball of light flew in through the window, giving little noises for   
replacement of words. Wendy smiled.  
"Peter, Peter is that you?"asked Wendy, walking over to the young boy. Peter looked at Wendy.   
Tinker Bell flew up to Wendy making little noises like crazy.  
"Nice to see you too Tinker Bell."said Wendy.   
"Who are you?"asked Peter. Lilly got up and put Bell down. Bell began to scratch at Peter's foot.  
"Bell, stop that! Peter, you don't remember me? Well, I have grown up. Remember, I'm Wendy. You   
have met my daughter Lilly, and her cat Bell."said Wendy, smiling. Peter smiled and hugged Wendy.  
"WENDY!!"he shouted hugging her tighter. "You have grown up, very much."said Peter smiling.   
"What are you doing here?"asked Wendy, who sat on the bed. She gathered Bell into her arms and   
petted the top of Bell's head. Bell's purr seemed warm, and made Wendy's hand tickle.   
"I was watching the two girls play, very interesting. I was wondering...if Lilly could come with   
me to Neverland."said Peter, hovering in the air with his legs crossed. Lilly looked at Tinker   
Bell and smiled. She held her hand out, and Tinker Bell landed on it. Tinker Bell sat down and   
watched Peter.   
  
After a while, Peter had convinced Wendy on letting him take her daughter to Neverland.  
"On one condition,"began Wendy"you let me go along."   
"But no grown-ups are allowed!!"exclaimed Peter, almost dropping to the ground.  
"Well Captin Hook is a grown-up and he is there, the indians become grown-ups and they are there.  
Someday you will become a grown-up Peter, see you are starting to age, you just age very slowly.   
You look like you are fifteen years old, instead of the oh what was it? Eleven or Ten year-old I  
met so many many years ago. Look at me, I am forty-four. Now, let me come along! Besides, I bet   
the lost boys would love to see me again, I could be their mother for a little bit. Please   
Peter."begged Wendy. Peter sighed.  
"Alright alright! Now, Pixie dust and we shall be off! Tinker Bell!!"exclaimed Peter. Tinker   
Bell flew from Lilly's hand and over to Peter. "Sprinkle the ladies please."he said. Tinker Bell   
nodded and flew over the two, leaving the magical dust on them. Wendy looked at the golden   
sparkles that covered her night dress, and the golden sparkles that covered her daughters night   
shorts and shirt. Lilly slipped her slippers on and looked at Peter.  
"Now what?"she asked. Peter flew over to her.  
"Think of a happy thought!"he exclaimed.   
"Any happy little thought."added Wendy smiling. Lilly closed her eyes. She began to float but   
she dropped right back down.   
"It isn't working."said Lilly. Peter grabbed Lilly's hand and flew up with her.   
"Now think!"he exclaimed and she closed her eyes again. As he flew around the room, he let go of   
Lilly's hand. Lilly opened her eyes and smiled bright.   
"I'm flying!"she exclaimed, flying around. Wendy flew in the air and smiled.  
"Come on now! Here we go!!"exclaimed Peter, flying out of the room into the night sky. Wendy and   
Lilly followed. They flew to the big clock and landed on of it's hands.   
"See there Lilly? Second star to the right, and head on till morning. Ready?"he asked. Lilly   
nodded. Peter grabbed Lilly's hand and flew off, Wendy close behind them as they headed to   
Neverland. 


	3. New And Old Faces

A/N: Sorry about this being so late. I kinda forgot about it and was going to give up. Then Danny e-mailed me and gave me a couple of idea's and I decided to use them. Even if the second movie is coming out, I'll still write this story. Thanks Danny! :)  
  
  
Title: New And Old Faces  
  
  
  
  
  
As the clouds shifted, a view of an island was visable. There were forest, lakes, and caves. There was a camp for the indians at one point, smoke coming from the camp. If you looked closely, you could see a rainbow casted over the island of wonder and happiness. Yet at the corner of your eye you saw a ship. What kind of ship you say? A pirates ship. Low singing could be heard, not cheerful at all.   
  
On board there was a group of pirates. Dirty, raggy, and un shaved. A cheerful pirate made his way to the top deck, a tray in his hands. On the tray were two glasses of rum and a little snack. Mr Smee (that was the pirate) hummed as he made his way up to the captin. Once he got there he noticed the captin. Yet there was someone else there to. It was a lady. She had long blonde hair and silver like eyes. She had an outfit similar to Hook's. She tapped on a place on the map.  
"How about there?"she questioned, looking at the map.  
"There? By Mermaids Lagoon? No, looked there. Behind those tree's is nothing but a wall of rock!"pointed out Hook, rubbing his head. Hook noticed Smee and smiled.  
"Ah..Mr. Smee. I see you have brought us our mid afternoon snack."said Hook in a gental voice. Smee nodded.  
"Yes Captin." Hook took one glass and handed it to his lady friend.  
"For you Desana."said the captin. Desana smiled and took the glass.  
"Thank you Captin."her mezzo voice rang. Hook smiled at her and grabbed his. He took a drink of it and slammed it down.  
"Why is that blasted Peter Pan so hard to find?!"he exclaimed. Desana stood up and patted Hook on the back.  
"Settle down. We'll find him. Do not worry."she said. Hook smiled and sat down.  
  
Above the clouds came three bodies and a little golden light. There were two kids, and one adult. They landed on a cloud and smiled. Wendy gave a small sigh of happiness as she looked across the whole island. Lilly seemed a bit scared as she looked around. Lilly felt wobbly as she stood on the cloud and had to lean against her mother.  
"Wow.."was all she could say. Tinkerbell sat on Lilly's head and little noises traveled from her body. Peter nodded.  
"Yeah you're right Tink, he's still there."said Peter. Peter smiled and looked at them. "Come on! Let's give Hook a little visit." Tinkerbell shot off of Lilly's head and grinned. Wendy smiled.  
"Sure? Why not?"she asked. Lilly just looked at them. Peter jumped off of the cloud and flew down towards the ship, Wendy followed him, and Lilly brought up the rear. Tinkerbell flew up next to Peter and flew down farther.   
  
Hook and Desana made their way up to the deck. The other ragidy pirats were either fighting with each other or where taking a nap. Hook looked around and grumbled about his lazy crew. A bright light flew past him, a couple of sparkles landing on his shirt. A confused looked appeared on his face.  
"What in all of the seas was that?"he asked.   
"Hook!"exclaimed Desana as something cut the feather from Hook's hat. Hook looked up and noticed Peter.   
"Peter Pan!"he exclaimed. Something hit Hook in the back and he spun around. Wendy laughed for she had thrown a rock she had. Lilly was balanching on the railing of the ship. Peter bowed before Hook and flew over to Desana.  
"Well, who is this lovely lady?"he asked, shaking Desana's hand. Tinker Bell glared at Desana and gave angry little noises. She threw a small rock at Desana as Peter flew off. Wendy waved to Hook then flew off. Lilly began to fly off untill something grabbed her foot. She let out a scream and looked and noticed it was Hook who had grabbed her foot. She began to kick at him trying to get out of his grasp.   
  
Wendy looked around her and then looked at Peter. She stopped and so did Peter. He looked over at Wendy.  
"What's wrong?"he asked. Wendy looked around again.  
"Where's Lilly?"she asked. Peter thought for a second.  
"Lilly..oh! Lilly!"he exclaimed snapping his fingers. "Hm..I don't know.."he said. He looked down at the ship. "Or I do..Come on."he said, and he flew back down towards the ship.  
  
Lilly kept wiggling trying to get free of Hook's grasp. He was telling her she would not escape from him, but she kept trying. She kicked him in the face. He let go of her foot and stumbled back. As if it had some strange effect on her flying, Lilly fell into the waters of Pirate Cove. She turned around and swam around some. Her air supply was limited. She was about to pass out untill someone grabbed her and flew out of the water. She was to drowsey to notice where she was going or who had saved her. She was just limp in the arms of the person who saved her.  
  
A/N: Short..yes..i know. kind of a slow chapter..very slow..sucky too I might say..oh well. Hey! As i'm watching Peter Pan the special edition (which lied about the never before seen footage and the making of peter pan stuff ;_;) i noticed that one of the mermaid's hair turns from black to blonde to red! Freaky! lol, sorry. Oh, I dun own Peter Pan! kay ^^; 


	4. Mermaid Lagoon and The Forest

Mermaid Lagoon And The Forest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her body felt warm as if fur was draped over her body. Her world was dark but warm. She looked around. She tried to speak but could not. She tried to move her arms, but she could not. Her body was stiff and lifeless. Her eyes filled with tears. She could see her mother hunched over in her bed, weeping for her lost father. Wait, lost father? She tried to reach out to her, but she couldn't. She touched her mother, but her hand came right back to her as if there was something around her mother. Lilly began to cry, and her world was still dark. She began to hear muffled voices as she ran through the darkness, vision of tear drops falling down around her. 'Mother..' she called. 'Mother..' 'MOTHER!'  
"Lilly!"shouted someone, and the body of the teenager shot up. Her sight was blurry and someone tried to reach out to her. Lilly screamed and kicked at the person. "Gosh Lilly! You don't have to be so rough."said the voice playfully, rubbing their nose. Lilly's sight came clear and she gasped.  
"I'm so sorry Peter!"she exclaimed, her voice showed the unsureness of herself. Lilly touched her cheeks and noticed that she really was crying. She looked down at the sheet clutched in her hands. Her knuckles were white and she began to wonder how long she had been clutching the poor sheets. Someone touched her shoulder that broke her out of her trance. Wendy looked at her daughter. Lilly's eyes soon turned to sorrow and she collasped into her mother's arms. Her soft cries were muffled by Wendy's body and she wrapped her arms around Lilly. Wendy just rocked Lilly as she looked at the others. Peter just looked at Lilly, his eyes full of consern. The lost boys looked at her, wondering why she was crying. Wendy just looked down at Lilly and rocked her.  
  
A fire crackled inside the cave that was now where Peter Pan and the Lost Boys stayed at. It was a secret cave behind the willows and trees by Mermaid Lagoon. You had to hit it just right or the secret door would not open. Wendy was sitting over by the fire. Her elbows where on her knees and her head in her hands. Peter stirred the fire some. The boys had gone out to hunt for some kind of meat and some fruit. Lilly stirred in the hammic, the animal skin sliding to the ground. Peter looked over at Wendy and decided to tent to Lilly. Peter hovered off the ground and put his feet on the cold floor. He walked over to the sleeping girl who began to shiver. Peter picked up the animal skin and covered Lilly with it. He looked at her gentle face and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. His finger followed her jaw line to her chin. His finger left her chin then went to her nose. He ran his index finger down her nose then to her lips. His finger traced her lips untill the parted and let out a small little moan. He took his finger away from her lips and sighed. He took the cloth off her head and soaked it a little. He rung it out and place it on her head. 'Don't get attached. You know what happens.' he thought and looked down.   
  
Lilly stirred and soon opened her eyes. She noticed green cloth walk away from her. She propped herself up on her elbow, her sight coming into full focus. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and yawned. She noticed the arch in Peter's back and tilted her head to the side.  
"Peter?"she called out. Peter looked back at her, happy she was awake. Wendy looked up then looked back at her daughter. Wendy smiled and ran over to her daughter. She hugged Lilly tightly and rocked her. Lilly laughed. "What's wrong?" Wendy just smiled and pulled away from her daughter.   
"You were just sleeping most of today and I was worried."said Wendy. Lilly nodded for she understood. Peter smiled the the silence was broken by the lost boys. They ran in with a dead animal slugged over the twins shoulders and the others had arms full of fruit. They all came to a halt and looked at Lilly. Peter looked over at the boys. Lilly tilted her head. Peter glared at the boys and they snapped out of it.   
"I'm guessing thats your daughter Wendy?"asked one of the lost boys. Wendy nodded. The boys dropped everything and ran over to her. They surrounded her and just looked at her. Lilly laughed as she looked at them.   
"Wow, nice to meet you."she said.   
"You have a pretty voice, pretty voice."chimmed the twins. Lilly just smiled and patted the two on the head. The boys began to ramble on how they wanted to be patted on the head. They began to fight and roll around on the ground. Tinkerbell laughed as she floated in the air at the boys. Lilly giggled. Peter smiled but took a serious face.  
"Attention!"shouted Peter. The boys straightened up as Peter glared at them. Lilly giggled and looked at her mother. Lilly looked strangly at her mother as if she had an orangish glow to her. She shook her head as she noticed it was just the fire casting its light on Wendy. Lilly sighed and looked at her hands. Peter caught a glance at Lilly and sighed. 'Don't get trapped' Tinkerbell looked at Peter, and made a whole bunch of noises to herself.   
  
Lilly woke up the next day to the smell of left over meat. Lilly sat up from her bed on a hamick. She rubbed her eyes and noticed everyone was already up. She yawned and stretched breaking out of her sleeping spell. Peter looked over at her.   
"Well, you are finally up."said Peter grinning as he watched the frying meat. Lilly yawned once more and laughed.  
"I guess I was more tired than I though."she said.   
"I swear, you've slept most of the time you've been here."said Peter laughed. Lilly pouted, feeling he was being meen towards her. Peter grabbed a homemade plate and placed some meat and fruit on it. He walked over to Lilly and handed it to her.  
"Don't pout, I didn't mean any harm. I was just fooling around."cooed Peter walked towards the fire. Lilly wiggled her nose towards Peter and ate. Tinkerbell sat on Lilly's head and made little noises as she always did. Peter looked over at Tinkerbell. She smiled at him and Peter just shook his head. Tinkerbell scrunched on her nose and hit Lilly's head lightly.   
"Hey."said Lilly. Tinkerbell made a jesture of forgiveness and flew out of the cave. Lilly looked around and noticed no one else was there. "Where is everyone?"she asked. Peter hovered in the air.   
"The boys went out hunting, and Wendy went to visit the indians."explained Peter. Lilly just nodded in awe and finished her plate. She placed her feet on the ground and stood up. She wobbled a bit and fell to the ground. Peter dropped to the ground and helped her up.   
"I guess my body isn't used to be standing yet."she said and laughed some. Peter grinned. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Peter smiled back, but turned his head quickly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned back to her and smiled.   
"Want to see the mermaids?"asked Peter. Lilly's eyes seemed to sparkle now that he had said that.   
"Yes! Please Peter?"she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with intrest. Peter smiled and nodde.d  
"Follow me."he said and nodded towards the door. Lilly quickly followed behind him.  
  
Peter hit the rock just right and the door opened. He walked out followed by Lilly. The door shut as Lilly stepped out and looked around. There was just a little bit of land and a couple trees before Mermaid Lagoon. The two figures made their way to the lagoon. Lilly's ears were filled with soft singing of some of the mermaids as they got closer. They reached the side and Peter gave his bird call and the mermaids looked up.  
"Hello Peter!"called the mermaids all at different times. Lilly hid behind Peter as she looked at the mermaids. Peter hovered in the air and flew over to an open rock. "Its been a while Peter."said one, picking up a shell and played with it in her hands.  
"I just talked to you yesterday!"exclaimed Peter laughing. The mermaid just smiled and threw the rock.   
"So? Thats still a long time."she chirped and smiled. Lilly just stood next to a tree and listened to the group talk. She listened to the stories of the adventures Peter had been through. She was amazed about it all, and was drawn in by them.   
"Hey Lilly. Come here."called Peter. The mermaids finally noticed that Lilly was there. Lilly blushed a little as she felt the pair of eyes on her. She was to nervous to fly so she hopped on the stone in the water over to the big rock Peter was on. She sat on the edge and looked up at Peter. "Girls, this is my friend Lilly. She is Wendy's daughter!"exclaimed Peter, a big smile on his face. Lilly smiled shyly.  
"Hello."she said softly. One mermaid swam up to her and looked into her eyes. Lilly looked back, her face was reflected in the mermaids eyes. She thought she saw a flash of red flash in the mermaids eyes. The mermaid gasp and backed away. Peter looked at his friends.   
"What's wrong?"he spoke tilting his head. The mermaid looked at the confused Lilly but shook her head.  
"It tis nothing. I must go now."spoke the mermaid. Peter shrugged, but Lilly was still confused.   
  
"Come in for a swim deary!"called one of the mermaids. Lilly was about to protest but they pulled her in. Lilly's eyes adjusted to the water and she swam back up. She took a breath and noticed Peter laughed. She wiggled her nose and splashed him. Peter looked down at her.  
"Hey! What was that for?"he asked.  
"Everyone here is wet but you. Just making you fit in."chirped Lilly, smiling innocently like she did nothing. One of the mermaids swam up to Lilly and splashed her.  
"You are so much more fun than your mother."she said, grinning at Lilly.  
"Yeah, she got defensive just because we grabbed her nightdress."said another leaning against one of the rocks in the middle. Lilly laughed at that. Peter looked around for something didn't seem right. He flew up and looked over the big rock that shielded the mermaids little playing spot untill you came straight to the entrance. There was a rowboat with three people. Mr. Smee, Captin Hook, and Desana. Peter crouched down and signaled at the mermaids. They all gasped and swam away. Lilly just watched them go and swam over to Peter. She was about to ask questions untill Peter silenced her with his hand and made her listen.  
"But we've already been here Cap'in! He ain't 'ere!"exclaimed Mr. Smee, rowing the row boat. Desana sat with her legs crossed as she looked around.   
"This place is so beautiful."she said. Hook looked at Smee.  
"I know we've been here before you idiot! He could still come here. You are such an idiot."groaned Hook as he stood up in the boat.   
"Hook is a cod-fish!"hollared Peter from his hiding place. The boat came to a half and Hook almost fell.   
"Did you hear something?"  
"No I didn't Cap'in." said Smee looking around. Obviously he did hear it or he wouldn't have stopped. Hook just shrugged. As they began to go Smee hollared "Cap'in Cap'in!" Hook looked up and saw Peter had the feather from his hat in his hand. Hook glared at Peter, his brow going down making his eyes seem mad.   
"Peter Pan! Get down here right now!"shouted Hook, waving his hand in the air. Lilly giggled as she watched Peter fly around in the air. Hook drew his sword and pointed it at Peter. "Come down here right now!"he shouted. Peter laughed and drew his dagger and looked at Hook. Lilly watched as Peter and Hook fought each other. The clashing of the metel of both weapons were crisp to the ears as they went at it. There was a tic toc noise as the fight went on. Hook's eyebrows went up and down to the beat of the tic toc noise. He looked and noticed the crocodile looking at him with his big eyes. Hook shuddered and lost his balance. He fell into the water, and the crocodile smiled. Hook screamed and swam away. Desana watched Hook swim away.  
"Does that always happen?"she asked. Smee nodded. Desana laughed while Smee rowed after Hook.   
  
Peter crowed and flew over to Lilly who was holding onto the rock ledge. She smiled at him and something caught Peter's eye. He held up and finger and flew off a little ways. Lilly hoisted herself onto the ledge and waited for Peter, her clothes clinging to her wet body. Peter came back with some flowers in his hand. Lilly tilted her head and he held up his finger again. He held the thing by one flower petel showing a small braclet. Lilly looked at the pink flower braclet and smiled.   
"That's pretty."she said. Peter smiled and handed it to her.   
"I saw it and I thought you'd like it."he said, coughing after he did for his voice was a little higher than it usually was. Lilly didn't notice and took the braclet. She slid it on her wrist and looked at it. It was a little bit big for her for it could slide off her wrist easily. She didn't care and smiled. She hugged Peter and Peter noticed Wendy comeing back. She waved at Peter.  
"Hello Peter! I spoke with Tiger Lily and she wants us to come over tonight!"she called. Lilly smiled. She was going to meet the indians.  
  
The group of Wendy in the lead, followed by the lost boys, then Peter, and the rear brought up by Lilly, they made their way at sunset to the Indian camp. Lilly's clothes were almost all dried out from the events from earlier but they were still a little damp. Her new braclet hung on her left hang loosely, its now position around the lower part of her hand. The sun was setting and the group made their way through the jungle. there was no path, so it would be hard to find yourself right once you got lost. Yet Wendy knew where she was going, and so did everyone else. Everyone but Lilly.   
  
Lilly felt her wrist and hand was bare. She looked down and noticed that her braclet was gone. She told the others she was going to look for it and turned around. The group didn't hear her and she began to stray from the group. The group got farther and farther away but Lilly didn't notice it. She finally found her braclet about fifty yard away from where she stopped and picked it up. She slipped it on her hand and turned around. She noticed no one was around. Her face bore a look of question. Why didn't they stop for her? Lilly began to walk forward, not knowing if to go straight all the way, or if they had to turn any curves. Her eyes shown fear. Where was she? "Peter..Peter..PETER!"she shouted tripping over a vine. She She up and began to cry. She was lost in NeverLand. Peter thought he heard something and turned around to see if Lilly heard it too. He gasped. Lilly wasn't there.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this, but I decided to make it long! -whistles- kinda cliffhanger there huh? ^^; Meep! Anyway, I did some foreshadowing on the events to come, and when they happen I'll tell you the hints! I foreshadowed on Lilly getting lost. :) The next part should be out soon cause I know exactly what is going to happy! :) Oh, and for those who have just begun to read my story, I wrote this before they even advertised Return To Neverland and I have never seen it. If you think a part seems familier like from that movie, I'm sorry. okay, enough of my rambling! Bye! 


End file.
